


You're Not You When You're Hungry

by Bomzhechmo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Academic Stress, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, M/M, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomzhechmo/pseuds/Bomzhechmo
Summary: — Он просто ублюдок.— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем я говорю, да?— Не совсем. Но любой, кто ставит Адаму Пэрришу 70%, автоматически становится сраным мудачиной.





	You're Not You When You're Hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Not You When You're Hungry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998976) by [Wisteria_Leigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisteria_Leigh/pseuds/Wisteria_Leigh). 



Когда его профессор с ухмылкой вручил ему проверенную работу, Адам должен был догадаться, что оценка будет не очень хорошей. Он бросил взгляд на последнюю страницу, сглотнул и засунул бумаги в рюкзак так глубоко, как только смог.

Студенты начали выходить из аудитории, смотря на свои оценки со все более безнадежными выражениями. Адам в спешке прошел мимо них, дрожащими руками сжимая свой телефон, и нажал «позвонить».

Он потратил _часы_ на это 10-страничное эссе по истории. Он встречался с профессором, использовал на 5 источников больше, чем требовалось, и даже ходил в центр письма. Адам писал и редактировал, переписывал и редактировал снова. Он вставал экстремально рано, чтобы закончить все в срок. Адам все сделал правильно. Все, что от него требовалось, он выполнил. И все же…

— Он поставил 70%, — сказал Адам, прежде чем Ронан успел хотя бы сказать «привет» (или «что, блять, случилось, тупица». Без разницы).

— Вот мудак, — ответил Ронан, но тупой мобильник Адама превратил его глубокий, низкий голос что-то механическое и холодное. Адам был на расстоянии нескольких звонков от покупки нормального смартфона, чтобы слышать _настоящего_ Ронана во время их разговоров вместо этой дерьмовой имитации.

Адаму хотелось швырнуть тарелку в стену, покричать в подушку или попинать какое-нибудь дерево, пока то не упадет.

— 70%. Я написал все именно так, как он хотел. Расписал точные пункты, которые мы обговорили на нашей встрече. И он поставил мне 70 долбаных процентов.

— Он просто ублюдок.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем я говорю, да?

— Не совсем. Но любой, кто ставит Адаму Пэрришу 70%, автоматически становится сраным мудачиной.

Адам выдохнул, вдохнул и снова выдохнул. Это не помогло ему утихомирить злость.

— Это тот профессор фароеб? — спросил Ронан.

— Фареджер.

— Достаточно близко.

— Он _невозможен_. Я просто не понимаю! Я ведь встретился с ним, мы поговорили об этом тупом эссе, и он сказал мне, что с ним _все в порядке_. А потом поставил мне гребаные 70%! А чувак, который сидит рядом со мной, у которого IQ как у губки для мытья посуды, получил 5. _5._ Как? Почему, _черт возьми_ , этот мудак поставил этому тупице _5_?! Это откровенный фаворитизм.

Он подошел к общежитию, распахнул двери и громко потопал по лестнице на второй этаж.

— Ебаные преподы, — сказал Ронан. — Думают, что они все такие из себя заебенные и могут делать все, что им, блять, захочется.

Голос Ронана слегка потрескивал; Адам знал, что это из-за него и его дешевого, дерьмового телефона с дешевым, еще более дерьмовым тарифом, в то время как Ронан 1) был богат и 2) вероятно, просто пригрезил свой телефон, и только придурок захотел бы телефон с проблемами в сотовой связи.

Такими темпами он скоро не сможет разговаривать с Ронаном, и это, безусловно, чертовски его бесило.

— И, конечно же, у него есть _опыт_ поэтому, что бы я не сделал, это нихрена не изменит, — процедил Адам сквозь стиснутые зубы, открывая дверь в комнату и громко хлопая ею за собой. Он позволил своему рюкзаку соскользнуть с плеча, и чертовски хреновый ноутбук в нем наверняка повредился. Если это не поможет ему получить больше 70% за гребаную американскую историю, когда он потратил два гребаных года на поиски гребаного мертвого короля, тогда что в нем хорошего?

— Ты в ярости, — сказал Ронан, словно они _вот только что_ начали говорить.

— А кто спорит, придурок, — огрызнулся Адам.

— Нет, в смысле, я понял, что ты разозлился, но ты, типа, прям _зол_ из-за этого.

— Ну конечно я зол, — выдохнул Адам.

— Разве ты не можешь переписать это или сделать еще какое-нибудь дерьмо?

— Да, но оценка повысится максимум на 1 балл. Что еще, черт возьми, я должен для него сделать? Я написал так, как он хотел, и ему все же не понравилось это. Ему не нравлюсь _я_. В этом вся проблема.

— Ну так покажи ему Дика Гэнси III. Представь, что у тебя есть очарование старых денег Вирждинии. Поговори с ним, пососи его член чуть-чуть и перепиши эссе.

Адам застонал. Или зарычал. Возможно и то, и то. Он зашагал по периметру комнаты, снова и снова зарываясь руками в волосы, его сердце билось так сильно и громко, что он не мог нормально думать.

— Это поможет повысить мне оценку, но испортит все остальное, — сказал он.

— Пэрриш, это просто эссе. Это не конец света, чувак.

— Это не просто какое-то эссе.

— Это оно и есть.

—  _Нет_. Это эссе — _треть от моей итоговой оценки._

— Ладно? И? Получи 5 по всему остальному говну, и ты будешь в порядке.

— Ты, блядь, не понимаешь! — крикнул Адам сорванным голосом.

Затихли даже постоянные помехи в трубке. Ронан не произнес ни слова.

— Это не просто какое-то тупое эссе, — продолжил Адам тихим и дрожащим голосом. — Это 5 тестов и промежуточный экзамен, которые _невозможно_ сдать. Никто в моей группе не сдал. Он просто… составляет вопросы, которых нет ни в одном учебнике. Он говорит, что у нас все будет в порядке, если мы прочтем рекомендованную литературу, и я прочитал каждую чертову книгу по этому предмету примерно по _четыре_ раза, а вопросов, которые были в этом гребаном тесте, там _не было_.

— Чувак…

— Что если я потеряю стипендию, Ронан? Мне нужно держаться выше 3,2, и у меня уже есть две 5 с минусом, поэтому одна 3 автоматически понизит меня до 3,3. И это при условии, что я сохраняю прежние оценки. Хрен его знает, какие они после всего этого.

— Погоди…

— У меня нет права на ошибку. Даже если в следующем семестре я буду получать только пятерки, то все равно заработаю 3,6 за год. Еще одна плохая оценка, и все. Они отберут у меня стипендию. Я не могу учиться здесь без нее. Я едва могу делать это _со_ стипендией. Какого черта я буду без нее делать…

— Пэрриш.

— Он… это все, блять, _подстроено_. Скорее всего я провалю свой гребаный первый год из-за гребаного вводного курса по истории, который я смогу сдать только полностью отказавшись от _чертового сна_ , потому что этот сраный профессор пользуется своей властью, заставляя людей чувствовать себя последним дерьмом.

— Адам, эй…

— И… и я трачу все свое свободное время на это историческое дерьмо, вместо того, чтобы потратить его на то, чтобы, к примеру, разобрать те уравнения по физике. Я отстал по литературе на пять глав, а сраная философия теперь похожа на какой-то непонятный язык, и я чувствую, что тону, а все остальные просто… они все такие дохуя умные. Я понимаю, что отстаю по всем предметам и нихрена не могу сделать, поэтому, когда меня спрашивают, я просто… выгляжу идиотом. И я… Такими темпами я, блять, _провалю вступительный курс_. А когда меня отчислят, что, по-твоему, я должен буду делать? Жить в трейлере, как гребаный неудачник, каким меня все, блять, и считают. Поеду домой и докажу им всем, что они абсолютно правы. Я не могу этого сделать. Я не хочу уезжать отсюда, Ронан. Я не могу вернуться. Я не могу…

С того момента, как он вышел из аудитории, в его горле начал скапливается неприятный комок, и теперь он стал слишком большим, чтобы говорить. Его щеки стали мокрыми, а руки задрожали.

— Адам, — мягко сказал Ронан. — Ты еще ничего не потерял. Ты ничего _не потеряешь_ , ладно?

Адам прислонился спиной к двери и медленно сполз на пол. Он зарылся руками в свои волосы из впился ногтями в кожу головы. Если он помолчит, его дыхание сможет выровняться. Но он продолжал тяжело дышать, каждый выдох угрожал взорвать плотину слез, все еще находящуюся в его горле.

— Ты ел сегодня? — спросил Ронан, прерывая долгое молчание.

— Нет, — пробормотал Адам и всхлипнул, вытирая дорожки слез со своих щек тыльной стороной ладони.

— Ты спал прошлой ночью?

— Пару часов.

— Хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал кое-что. Сейчас же перекуси, прими душ и вздремни.

— Я не…

— Мне не нужны твои гребаные оправдания, Пэрриш. У тебя закончились занятия. Сегодня вечером у тебя нет подработки. Ты можешь потратить час на то, чтобы отдохнуть, окей?

Адам выдохнул и прислонил голову к двери. Он вдохнул и выдохнул еще раз и хриплым голосом ответил:

— Ладно.

— Хорошо.

Из телефона раздалось мурлыкающее зажигание автомобиля.

— Черт, ты куда-то уезжаешь? — спросил Адам. Он спрятал голову в коленях. — Прости.

— Даже _не думай_ когда-нибудь еще говорить мне это, — рявкнул Ронан, любя и без злобы. — Мне просто нужно кое-что сделать. Ты не помешал мне. А теперь брось этот сраный телефон и съешь гребаный сникерс или типа того.

Адам выдавил смешок и пробормотал:

— Хорошо.

— Я люб…

Соединение оборвалось. «Абонент находится вне зоны действия сети», — сказал ему телефон.

Адам вздохнул, прижал голову к твердой дешевой поверхности двери, пока она не начала болеть, и кинул свой дерьмовый телефон в кровать. Он считал секунды, пока его дыхание не выровнялось, и пока его глаза наконец не высохли. Адам выпил половину бутылки воды, съел горсть арахисового M&Ms, принял душ и уснул.

 

Он чувствовал себя все так же дерьмово, когда проснулся в 4 часа дня.

Но у него не было на это времени. Через два дня ему предстоит писать очередной тест по физике, ему нужно будет разобрать темы для следующего семинара по английской литературе, прочитать новую главу для того тупого урока истории и кратко изложить тест Тьюринга и его влияние на современную философию. Он мог либо погрязнуть в жалости к себе и ничего не делать, либо бороться с этим и сделать свою домашнюю работу на чистом упрямстве и злости.

Последнее всегда давалось ему лучше.

###

В 10 вечера раздался стук в дверь.

Адам застонал. За последний месяц у его соседа по комнате появилась дурная привычка забывать ключи. Адам был не в настроении выслушивать его оправдания, его сраные видеоигры и ругань, а дерьмовые завывания, которые тот считал музыкой, так тем более.

Адам с силой провел руками по лицу и распахнул дверь.

— Снова потерял ключи? — проворчал он, потирая уставшие, покрасневшие глаза.

— Нет.

Это был глубокий, хриплый голос. Рука Адама мертвым грузом упала с лица.

Это Ронан.

Ронан стоял в его дверях. В Нью-Хейвен, Коннектикут.

Ронан, со всеми своими острыми углами и пронзительными голубыми глазами, сейчас выглядел таким мягким, осторожным и застенчивым, каким только мог быть человек с настолько выразительной внешностью.

В одной руке Ронан держал пакет с дешевой китайской едой, а в другой чем-то набитую спортивную сумку.

Адам не понимал, что происходит.

Ронан поставил весь свой груз на пол и вытащил из кармана самый большой батончик сникерса, который когда-либо видел Адам, и протянул ему.

— Я подумал, что у тебя, наверно, нет ни одного сникерса, так что… ну, знаешь, я сказал тебе съесть его и подумал, что я должен… эм… принести тебе этот чертов сникерс, или что-то типа того.

Адам перевел взгляд с батончика на покрасневшие щеки Ронана, затем на китайскую еду и обратно.

Ронан Гребаный Линч был в его общежитии в Нью-Хейвене. С китайской едой. И батончиком сникерса.

Адам бросился вперед и обнял Ронана так крепко, как только смог.

Ронан прижался долгим, нежным поцелуем к его виску; его пальцы нежно массировали шею Адама.

Они не задержались в дверях. Адам всхлипнул, быстро вытер свои слезящиеся глаза и потащил Ронана в свою комнату.

— У меня все еще есть домашка, — пробормотал он, закрывая дверь.

— Может сначала поешь? — спросил Ронан, снимая ботинки и запрыгивая на кровать.

— Дай мне сначала закончить эту главу.

— Хорошо. Я буду здесь.

— Ладно.

Но когда твой парень решает сделать тебе сюрприз и заявляется в твою общагу с едой и сладостями после того, как услышал твой плач по телефону, ты не можешь просто… сидеть за столом и читать, будто ничего не произошло. Поэтому Адам схватил учебник по философии и забрался на кровать. Ронан приподнял руку, и Адам улегся прямо на нее, прижимаясь к теплоту телу своего парня.

Они разделили сникерс на двоих, когда Адам наконец закончил читать. Пока они ели китайскую еду, Ронан не переставал смешить парня. Его сосед по комнате внезапно открыл дверь своим ключом, но, бросив быстрый взгляд на Ронана, пробормотал извинения (за, пожалуй, все совершенное им дерьмо, о котором, по его мнению, Адам рассказывал Ронану) и ушел ночевать к своей девушке.

Завтра Адаму придется разбираться с мятым, исписанным красной ручкой эссе, валяющимся на дне его рюкзака. Завтра он придумает хитрый план, чтобы сдать этот богом забытый предмет на 5. Завтра Ронан снова уедет, и им снова придется шептать «Я люблю тебя» через тупые мобильники и 430 миль электронных помех.

Но все это бцдет завтра. Прямо сейчас он был истощен. Руки Ронана были теплыми, а его объятия сильными и уверенными, его мягкие губы нежно касались узкой шеи и плеч Адама, и он говорил, как сильно любит его, не произнося ни слова.

Остальное пока могло подождать. Все будет в порядке.


End file.
